


The Stars

by teardropsday



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Freeform, Kissing, Light Angst, Multi, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teardropsday/pseuds/teardropsday
Summary: His heart feels full, but this time, with light. Bright like the twinkling stars, mapping out the vast universe. Yet he is content where he is.
Relationships: Riku/Roxas/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 5





	The Stars

Millions of stars glitter across the vast night sky, reflecting across the dark ocean. The wind caresses the earth, complimenting the lulling waves against the shore and the sway of the palm trees. In the distance there is laughter, and seafoam eyes glaze over the water. It extends out, welcoming all who dare to dwell.

"Riku!" A voice calls out, but it is nearly impossible to hear against the drumming of his own heart. 

He looks to his hands, one empty, and one clutching a strip of black fabric. A token of a nightmare and a memory in one. He decides it's time to let go.

The wind picks up, and Riku feels his bangs blow back, short locks of silver hair waving gently. He takes a shuddery breath, and his mind and heart work in unison as the piece of fabric falls from his loosened grip, escaping in the air. It flutters away, but it doesn't matter where. What matters is the lifted weight in Riku's heart. 

"Riku!" A voice calls again, but it's a different one this time. He finally looks up, out to the docks in the direction of the voice. A sliver of a smile graces his lips upon seeing Roxas and Sora waving at him, free arms slung around each other's shoulders. They stand at the end of the docks, a couple of lanterns illuminating the wooden panels beneath them. 

"Get over here, you doof!" Even with the bit of distance, Riku can still catch the comforting lilt of Roxas' voice, and Sora's goofy smile. He shakes his head and with a breathless laugh, he wades out of the water. He watches as Roxas presses a soft kiss to Sora's lips before the brunette parts from him, racing down the docks to meet Riku. 

"What have you two been up to? Nothing dangerous, I hope." Riku muses when he catches up with Sora, and he looks back at Roxas, who is spreading out a blanket at the end of the docks. He glances back to Sora, and is taken aback by the thoughtful baby blues staring back at him. 

"You've just been so...in your head lately. We thought we could do something nice for you," Sora admits, his gaze averting to the ground shyly, "It was Roxas' idea that we go stargazing tonight. You don't mind, do you?" 

Riku grins. "Of course I don't mind, silly. Let's go." He grabs Sora's hand and follows him down the docks, damp wooden panels creaking beneath them. 

When Roxas sees them both, his expression visibly softens, and so does Riku's. Riku sits next to him on the blanket, and Sora kneels next to the backpacks behind them, rummaging for something. 

Riku nudges Roxas' shoulder. "Hey, thank you for this. Sora told me that it was your idea." He says earnestly, earning a blush from the other. 

"It's no big deal, really. I just, er...want to see you happy is all." Roxas looks down to his hands in his lap, and Riku wraps his arm around his shoulders. 

"It's almost as if you like me or something." Riku teases him, but gives him a comforting grin.

Roxas looks up at him and rolls his eyes, although the sass is half-hearted. He openly ignores Riku's attempt to give him a hard time. "You've seemed so lost lately, I can see it in your eyes." He admits, watching as Riku visibly relaxes next to him. 

"I suppose there's no hiding it, huh? I have been. Tonight though, I think I've found my way. Or at least gotten back on track." 

"What makes you so sure?" 

Riku pokes Roxas' chest with his index finger. "My heart. Seeing the two of you." He feels his own face heating up bashfully, and then he feels a warm arm wrapping around his neck loosely. 

Suddenly, the side of Sora's head is in his vision, his arms around both boys with a blanket. "I love you both so much!" He says, making Roxas laugh. Riku blows air into Sora's ear, causing the brunette to giggle and flee into Roxas' embrace. 

Riku's hand reaches down to tickle Sora's sides, and in the midst of Sora squirming around and laughing, Roxas attempts to hold him still. He leans over and gives Riku a careful kiss, causing him to sputter and back away from Sora. 

"Hey, pick your side!" Riku chides, although he's joking. He can't help the butterflies erupting in his stomach. 

After that, Sora moves and settles on the other side of Riku. The three fall into an easygoing silence, staring up at the sky. Sora and Roxas draw the sides of the blankets in, and Riku holds them closer. 

He's not sure how much time passes, whether it be minutes or hours. He can feel Roxas' forehead in the crook of his neck, soft puffs of breath against his skin. Sora is barely awake though, and looks up at Riku with dreamy eyes. 

"Riku, I'm happy." He says simply, and it's nearly enough to make Riku's heart burst. 

He gives Sora a chaste kiss, thinking a moment before speaking. "So am I." 

Sora settles into his embrace once more, and Riku watches as Sora grabs Roxas' hand that had been resting on his waist, interlacing their fingers. Riku decides to lean back onto the blanket that they have draped on the wooden panels, taking Sora and Roxas with him. 

Roxas stirs a bit, but then settles back to sleep. Minutes after, Riku can hear Sora's soft snores from the other side. 

His heart feels full, but this time, with light. Bright like the twinkling stars, mapping out the vast universe. Yet he is content where he is. 

With the two in his arms, beneath the moon, Riku feels home.


End file.
